pikachu goes crazy
by blazemaster9
Summary: well every body this is chapter 3 of pikachu goes crazy this fic is still m there is humor but also some romance i hope oh who read this will in joy
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic hope u guys like

Pikachu goes crazy

We find ash and co. walking through a forest and there lost

max/I cant believe were lost again

may/ash I cant believe you got us lost

ash/me brock said go right

brock/I said go left not right bitch

ash/im not a bitch you're the bitch,bitch

max/ you are both acting like little kids

ash and brock/shut up max

may/hey don't tell my brother to shut up

brock/shut the fuck up may

ash/ hey don't tell her the shut the fuck up

may/ya

max/ ash and may sitting in a tree k i s s i n g

ash and may/shut up max

pikachu/shut the fuck up I cant this shit any more

ash, may, brock and max/ what the fuck pikachu can talk

pikachu/of course I can talk and im sick of listing to you bitchs fight all the time

ash/pikachu watch what you say

pikachu/shut up before I thunder bolt you ass bitch

ash/thats it your going in your fucking pokeball

pikachu/ pikaaaaaa

ash/ya!

Pikachu just shocked ash with a thunder bolt

max/shit pikachu wasn't kidding

pikachu/that right now all of your fucking humans are going to give me your fucking pokeballs and me and the other pokemon are going to get the fuck out of here got it

may, brock and max/got it

pikachu/good now hand that shit over

may/no don't take my torchic

pikachu shut up bitch you make more money dancing on poll

brock/ you would may

may/shut up brock your not helping

pikachu/ok then see you bitches later

Pikachu runs off with all of there pokeballs

ash/what happed

max/your pikachu just robed us

ash/what no

max/its true

ash/ I cant believe pikachu would rob us

may/well he did

Later down the road pikachu sees team rocket

team rocket/look its pikachu

pikachu/ good bye muthafuckers

team rocket/what

pikachu/pikaaaaa

team rocket/ya!

Pikachu thunder bolt was so strong it killed team rocket

pikachu now I will make the humans bow down to the race of pokemon haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

well thats it my second fic drop me some reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every body this is the second chapter of pikachu go crazy hope all of you guys like it

last time we found ash and co lost. Pikachu just couldn't take no more and went crazy. Pikachu end up robing, ash and the others. he also ended up killing team rocket

now lets get the story started.

We find ash and co still wondering what just happed

ash/ I cant be live pikachu would just do that

may/ what about are pokemon that fucken rat took them

ash/ hey don't call pikachu a fucken rat he's my best buddy

max/ he robed us and took all of are pokemon.

ash/ why do you care you got no pokemon

max/ I will some day.

max runs off crying.

may/ see what you did ash

ash/ what, he shouldn't ack like a know of all bitch

may/ hey you can't call him a bitch.

ash/ hey may

may/ ya

ash/ were brock

may/ probably jacking off and thinking of joy

in small town we find pikachu walking down the street. He turns the corner and he meets fil, a drug dealer.

Pikachu/ hey I got the shit

fil/ let me see

pikachu/ check them out pokeballs filled with pokemon

fil/ good, good well here the bank and some weed

pikachu/ ok then nice doing business with you fil peace.

pikachu ends up going with money and some weed. Back over with ash and co they are still waiting for brock to stop jacking off so they can think of a plan to find pikachu and get there pokeballs backs

ash/ come on brock stop jacking off

brock/ hold on a sec almost done

max/ may go help him out

may/ what! Do I look like a hoe

ash/ you could be may you could be

brock/ im done.

ash/ about time know lets go find pikachu

so know they go off to find pikachu. They are walking in the woods and they see a small town.

may/ hey lets check this town out pikachu might be there, then we can kill that un forgiving pokemon

brock and max/ ya kill pikachu

ash/ no you guys can't kill pikachu

max/ watch us

ash/ I wont let you guys touch him their still good in him

may/ ash if you lets us kill pikachu then you can fuck me when ever you want

ash/ well if you put it that way, lets go kill pikachu

may, max, and brock/ ya kill pikachu.

Now all have decide to kill pikachu well the gang is walking in the town were the bump in to fil and they see that fil has there pokeballs

brock/ hey bitch give us a back are pokeballs

fil/ there mine that pikachu sold them to me

ash/ that pikachu was mine he robed us and took are pokeballs so we want them back

may/ ya

fil/ well its going to coast you

brock/ but we got no money

fil/ well think of something

ash/ I got it

may/ ya what is

ash/ may go suck him and get are pokeballs back

may/ what the fuck im not going to do that

brock/ you will or im going to send that sex tape I made when you got drunk and end up having sex with ash

ash/ I don't rember that

brock/ your were pass out

ash/ oh

max/ ok enough of that, may you are going to have to suck this guy

may/ fine

fil/ hey you guys thought of a payment

ash/ yep may over here is going to give you head

fil/ ok then, well come on may

may/ lets get this over with

may and fil went more down the corner so may could do her stuff

brock/ may better not fuck this up

ash/ she won't

15mins latter may comes back with all of there pokeballs but also her shirt and face had cum spots

ash/ dame may way you work im not surprise your not rich

may/ just shut the fuck up ash and lets get to a pokemon center so I could wash up.

Down the road we find pikachu entering a pokemon center

nurse joy/ oh it's a pikachu how cute

pikachu/ shut the fuck up bitch this is a stick up I want all the fucking pokemon in there pokeballs right know got it.

Nurse joy/ what the

kid1/ that pikachu can talk

kid2/ wow that amazing

everybody started to talk about how pikachu can speak

pikachu/ thats it all of you muthafuckers are going to die pikaaaaaaaaaa

pikachu shot out a thunder attack hitting every body in the center and ended up killing them all

pikachu/ well thats done, hmm a transporter I could go to oak lab and rob the old man, ya I think I will

pikachu jumped in the transporter and went to oaks.

Down the road ash and the gang ended up at the pokemon center but when they got inside the place was destroyed expect for the phone and transporter and every body was dead

brock/ no! nurse joy she's dead

max/ brock they all look the same

brock/ your right max

ash/ pikachu was here

may/ why you say that ash

ash/ because all of the people here died of some kind of thunder attack

may/ oh

over at oaks lab we find oak working on a new type of pokeball all of a sudden pikachu comes

pikachu/ hey old timer

oak/ wha what pikachu what are doing here and when did you learn to speak

pikachu/ shut up pikaaaaaaaa

pikachu ended up shocking oak, but oak got lucky and just passed out pikachu went over and stole all the pokemon in oaks lab

pikachu/ well that was easy

as ash and the gang think of were pikachu can be they get a phone call on the phone in the pokemon center

ash/ hello

oak/ ash it me oak I have some bad news

ash/ what is it

oak/ your pikachu just robbed me

ash/ are you and tracy ok

oak/ tracy is fine he went to go see misty and im ok to

ash/ good but what did pikachu take

oak/ just all the pokemon and did you know your pikachu can talk

ash/ ya I know, oak were do you think he went

oak/ he probably went to misty to take all here pokemon

ash/ ok then I will worn here bye oak

oak/ bye ash

ash/ ok guys we got to tell misty and tracy

brock/ well lets hurry up and call them

ash started to call misty,over at misty gym the phone rings

misty/ hello

ash/ misty get out of there pikachu is coming and he went crazy

misty/ ash is that you and whats this about pikachu going crazy

ash/ listen bitch pikachu can talk and he took all of are pokemon he just robed oaks house and took all of the pokemon

misty/ first of all im not no fucking bitch

ohhhhhh yes,

ash/ what the fuck is that

misty/ thats just daisy and tracy having sex and they haven't stopped once

ash/ dame tracy is fucking daisy, man does he got game

brock/ he sure does

max/ more then you

brock puts his head down in shame

misty/ hey pikachu is here

ash/ what

misty/ hey pikachu

ash/ run bitch

pikachu/ hey bitch

misty/ whaa what

pikachu/ pikaaaaaaaa

a burst of thunder shoots out theres a flash ash and the others can't see nothing then they lose the picture

ash/ misty, misty

may/ hope that she's ok

the end of chapter 2 ok guys give me some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu goes crazy

chapter 3

well this is the third chapter hope you guys like

ash/ misty , tracy are u guys ok answer me

may/ ash I bet there fine

brock/ ya ash may is right misty and tracy are though

ash/ ya but we have to go there to make sure

max/ then lets take this ship that lives in a hour to pewter then we can walk rest of the way

brock/ good idle max

max/ I know

ash/ ok then lets go

may/ ya off to kill pikachu

ash , brock and max/ ya kill pikachu

ash and the others start to walk over to catch the ship to pewter. Mean wile with pikachu we find him walking down the street were he meets a old pale

pikachu/ squirtle that you

squirtle/ ya it me whats up pikachu hey were the hell is ash and the others

pikachu/ who gives a fuck I robed that muthafucker and the others and jaked there pokmon

squirtle/ no shit

pikachu/ ya no shit

squirtle/ ya now are fucking plan is coming to getter hey were's bulbasaur

pikachu/ shit I forgot to let him out of his pokeball

pikachu takes bulbasaur pokeball and opens it with a flash of light bulbasaur comes out

bulbasaur/ what the fuck is wrong with you pikachu why did it take you so fucking long to let me out

pikachu/ my bad bulbasaur

bulbasaur/ it cool wut up squirtle

squirtle/ not much, hey when is charizard, pidgeot and butterfree gonna get here

pikachu/ soon

why pikachu and the others talk about there evil plan ash and the others get to the ship

may/ yes we made it

ash/ how long is the ride

max/ 4 days

ash/ 4 days why so fucking long

max/ we have to stop at other citys

ash/ at this rate well never get pikachu

may/yes me and ash oh wait max and brock is with us fuck

ash/ may you all right

may/ oh ya

brock/ well then lets get on the ship

out of no were officer jenny comes out hold it right there, brock goes to his girl mode or should I say horny mode

brock/ oh officer jenny you are so pretty may I take you out on a date

officer jenny/ um you must be brock

brock/ why yes then are love is true

officer jenny/ no you are under a rest for stocking all of theses girls

brock/ no I did do it im not guilty it a fucking lie

officer jenny/ thats what they are say come on

ash/ brock

brock/ what is it ash

ash/ don't drop the soap

brock/ what!

Well brock is going to jail

max/ I new it brock was going to end up in jail for being to dame horny

may/ ya your right max oh well lets get on the ship

may, ash, and max get on the ship and they start there journey to kill pikachu

over at a cabin we find misty tracy, and daisy lying in beds

misty/ were am I

out of the shadows comes gary oak

gary/ how are u doing misty

misty/ gary were am I

gary/ you at my cabin up in the woods I brought you ,tracy and you sister when I found you at you gym

misty/ what happened to my gym

gary/ it burned down, it was a good thing I was in your city today

misty/ ya it sure was thanks gary

gary/ do you remember anything that could of caused the fire

misty/ pikachu

gary/ pikachu what does a pikachu have to do with it

misty/ not a pikachu but ash pikachu

gary/ why would ash pikachu just do that

misty/ I don't know I do remember ash calling and telling me to live the gym something about pikachu going crazy and robing people and taking there pokemon he did say that your grandfather was robbed by pikachu

gary/ this is just strange we have to contact ash

as gary and misty think of a way to contact ash., ash, may and max or on there 4 day ship ride

max/ ok ash what should we do

ash/ I have no fucking clue I can't believe brock went to jail

max/ for god sakes ash this brock were talking about every girl he sees he gets a fucking boner his dick has a mind of it own that's why he is in jail

ash/ I know max but who is going to cook for us

max/ man you right we do need brock

may/ hey guys we have a problem

ash/ what is it may

may/ we only got to rooms

max/ but the rooms only have one bad

may/ I know two of us have to share

ash/ well max can have his own room and you and me can share a room

may/ what the fuck ash don't turn in to brock

ash/ but may you said I could fuck you when ever if I help you get pikachu

max/ you did say that may

may/ ya I did ok ash we can share the room

ash/ great well im going to take a nap

ash starts to walk off to the room

max/ hey may

may/ ya max

max/ your glade that you and ash will be in the same room for four days ha

may/ well I do like ash

max/ I think you like ash more then that I think you love him

may/ ya, why am I even talking to you about this im going to the pool

max/ what ever you say may

over at gary cabin misty, tracy daisy and gary or having dinner

gary/ tracy did you ever reach ash or the others

tracy/ no I have no idea were they can be and I tried calling every pokemon center that ash might stop at

misty/ daisy can I talk to alone

daisy/ ya misty

daisy and misty walk out side to talk

daisy/ so whats up misty

misty/ well its about ash

daisy/ I know you love him

misty/ well I do have feelings for him but

daisy/ but what misty

misty/ I think he's in love with may

daisy/ why do you think that

misty/ cause when we talk on the phone all he talks about is may

daisy/ I see

misty/ but I think im starting to like someone else

daisy/ who tell me

misty/ no you just have to find out

at the ship it was time for everybody to go to sleep

max/ don't make to much noise

may/ real funny max

max/ ya

ash and may enter there room

may/ so ash do u want to do it

ash/ well one day but not like this im not brock for god sake

may/ ash I said you could fuck me whenever

ash/ I know but you said that for me help you guys get pikachu which I was going to help you guys with anyway

may/ but why were you so eager to have me in the same room with you

ash/well so we can talk that stuff you girls like to do if I said that in front of max he tell brock, brock would tell tracy, tells oak, he tells gary then the the whole world knows

may/ ash you would talk about your feelings and mine then have sex with me

ash/ ya for know until I know for sure

may/ sure about what ash

ash/ nothing for know may, goodnight

may/ good night ash

ash and may and up going to sleep with out having sex,

over in the jail were brock is

brock/ hi im brock

brock introduce him self to his sailmate and his name is puppy man!

Puppy man/ ya my name puppy man what the fuck you want bitch

brock was very afraid of puppy man he was thug that has been in jail for 15 years he was a big guy and look like he could tear you apart

brock/ well im you knew sailmate

puppy man/ ya so what bitch you want a prize

brock/ im well no

you can see fear in brocks eyes

puppy man/ so what you in for

brock/ they said I was stocking girl's but I was't what you in for

puppy man/ killing muthafuckers and there pokemon

brock got more afraid

brock/ oh how long you in for

puppy man/ life I've been here only for 15 years

brock/ oh

puppy man/ you better watch your ass boy

brock/ why

puppy man/ big al

brock/ who's big al

puppy man/ big al is the most horny muthafucker in this jail and since he cant stuff the bitches

he's gonna stuff your ass

brock/ why the fuck my ass

puppy man/ you the new the guy so better not drop the soap

brock/ you just kidding, right

puppy man/ wish I was, haaaaaaa

well thats chapter 3 and what is pikachu and ash old pokemon planing , who is this other person misty likes what does ash what to sure about oh and will brock live trough jail more answer when

chpater 4 comes

and please send me some reviews and thanks for reading


End file.
